killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
23 Liminal Blossom Punctures the Heart of the Unrepentant, Deliciously
|status = Active }}Delicious, whose full name is''' 23 Liminal Blossom Punctures the Heart of the Unrepentant, Deliciously''' is a rogue angel working under Omun Vash.' '''Officially, Delicious is an "obstacle eliminator" for the Golden Pearl Pleasure Guild, but her true purpose is to serve as an elite mercenary or assassin when Vash's thugs prove insufficient. Her mission was to retrieve Allison's Key of Kings, but she was somehow captured by the Holy Thorn Knightshttp://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-22/. History KSBD Chapter 3 When she was first seen, Delicious had taken out White Chain with a needle in the pleasure house of Praman Nand. Accompanied by her master Omun Vash, the two sought to retrieve the key lodged in Allison's forehead. Delicious attempted to kidnap Allison, but she and her master were suddenly halted by members of the Flesh Cutters Guild. KSBD Chapter 4 Several other guilds were present as well and it appeared word of the key had already spread throughout Throne. Seeing no other option, Vash requested that Delicious head to her airship at Loading Dock A and crushed an orb located in her walking stick. The orb released a burst of red smoke, giving Delicious an opportunity to escape. Meanwhile two floors below, guilds had already begun to war over the key. Delicious arrived soon enough, but the fighting took her attention away from Allison, who managed to escape. Cio entered the fray and by using a wall of paper soldiers gave Allison enough time to reanimate White Chain. Seeing her opportunity, Delicious leapt onto White Chain but was unable to defeat them before Allison left the building. WON Chapter 2 After unknown events, 23 Liminal Blossom was captured by the Thorn Angels and was brought to Metatron 1http://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-24-incarnate/. We see 23 Liminal when 6 Juggernaut brings White Chain to his master. There, in front of a living Metatron, 6 Juggernaut kills 23 Liminal as an example of what alternative White Chain has regarding joining the Thorns. Few moments before being beaten to death by 6 Juggernaut, she urges White Chain to choose death rather than joining the Thorns, arguing that they could resuscitate together, forgetting what change is. Her famous last words are: "'Fuck''' your master! Glory to the new flesh!"http://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-23/ WON Chapter 3 We see Liminal Blossom dying and slowly turning into stone, in order to regenerate her flame (a sparkle remains) and reincarnate. She's taken by 2 Michael as an example of how the corrupted creation could be purged and reincarnated.http://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-3-56/ Appearance Delicious's body is stony and light pink with numerous orifices that release turquoise fire. Her head is asymmetrical and is composed of a rocky purplish material that is cleaved down the middle. Delicious possesses three visible eyes, with two of them running down the right side of her face. Delicious wears no discernible clothing, her only covering being red hair-like material around her neck like a mane, around her wrists, and on her pubis. Abilities As an assassin, Delicious is a formidable opponent who revels in combat. She employs a mixture of tactics, using hand-to-hand combat, distractions, and sheer speed to overwhelm her opponents. Delicious is often seen holding blue throwing needles, which she uses to eliminate people quickly. Weaker guild members are unable to keep up with her agility and Delicious seems to have no difficulty fighting dangerous enemies like the Pursuers. Skillwise, Delicious seems to be roughly on par with White Chain. Neither is able to gain an advantage in combat, and Delicious sustains no visible injuries even after being struck by Empty Palm Vanquishes the Wicked. She is also quite tricky, being able to defeat White Chain once with a sneak attack and going so far as to kiss White Chain to gain the upper hand. Trivia * Delicious is currently in her vapor state, meaning she is quite young for an angel. * Delicious's weapon of choice appears to be based on the ''bo-shuriken'' or Japanese throwing needle. * It is implied that the first time Liminal Blossom and White Chain see each other in the Void in their true form is when she's killed by 6 Juggernaut.http://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-23/ References __FORCETOC__ Category:A to Z Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Members of the Golden Pearl Pleasure Guild